


we belong together

by keiman



Series: i might not like you but i doubt that i won't like you [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiman/pseuds/keiman
Summary: if there is not some grand design, how'd this pair of stars align?
Series: i might not like you but i doubt that i won't like you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581868





	we belong together

there has not been a single, solitary moment in time where you've understood this girl's thought process. not even a second where you could agree with anything she's said, never say, "i know, right!"

because you don't know. this girl is nonsense, entropy personified; chaos rolls off her tongue and blooms from the ground where she walks. you hate her, and you hate the way she throws your heart in bedlam every word she sends your way.

you'll never, ever get the way she does things, how she scatters her belongings on the floor all hansel and gretel like she'll die if she even considers the thought of being organized, her refusal to admit mistakes even when she knows she's in the wrong.

her head's thick as the lights that flood the city and she's slow in the way the hour hand drifts around the clock. you don't know what goes on in her mind; you're not sure if you can comprehend it.

she's fascinating almost, you see so much of yourself in her but then none at all. her laugh's a snort and a notch too loud and the room goes quiet as all eyes fall on her (yours were there from the start) for the third time in an hour. _when will you learn? shut up!_ , you say, and the reply is a nose turned up in a mischievous decline. you don't know what to do with her, really.

the first time you kiss it tastes of peach, and it sets you aflame. you don't talk about it because there's nothing to say but you know in that moment that her name's burned onto the walls of your heart.

and that's how it starts. _i love her!_ , you love her, you know you do despite all her quirks and her faults. you love her _for_ them. you feel yourself spiral deeper into inanity as she calls your name, stokes the fire in your chest with every little thing she does.

it bursts into inferno when she says she loves you too, cheeks a pink tinge as you take her into your arms in a hug asphyxiating.

everything seems to click into place after that, everything feels right. maybe it was destiny; you're glad you were born on the day you were. you think everything happens for a reason, but if it doesn't you're glad things turned out the way they did.

you look up at the sky, stars splattered haphazardly across the dark like paint as you slide your fingers betwixt hers (a perfect fit) and think, whether or not there is a god, you know the girl at your side is a gift. this is your place, where you were meant to be. the universe tells you so.

your next kiss tastes of mango.

**Author's Note:**

> i like vampire weekend


End file.
